Spiritual Successor: Snippets Stories
by TheProdigaI
Summary: A random collection of stories that either are inspired by you the viewers or my own personal ideas that I have, so if you have any ideas that fit the main idea of all my ideas don't be afraid to share. And if you have a plot idea for it all go ahead and send me a PM so I can make an attempt at writing what you want. Anyway thank you for checking this story out!
1. Jashins Reaper

**Spiritual Successor: The Jashin Reaper**

 **(I don't own Naruto or RWBY, unfortunately I may add ;-;)**

The owner of the shop 'From Dust Till Dawn' didn't know what to say nor do at this point, one moment he had been getting robbed by a bunch of random goons and some guy in a bowler hat the next moment one of the goons was launched through the front window of his shop with this head missing from his body, his eyes roll back as he passes out onto the floor of his shop once he noticed all of the blood on the floor.

'Maybe I should move shop…' he thought to himself before he passed out completely on the floor out cold. Had he stayed awake a bit longer he might have realized that the one saving his store was a small girl in a red cloak with a three bladed scythe in her hands. She looks at the unconscious body of the store owner before rolling her eyes in annoyance, she hops out of the store into the street where the rest of the goons were standing as well as a guy in a bowler hat.

 ***Rubys P.O.V***

I growl holding my broken headphones in my hand with my scythe in my other one, as I hop out onto the street my eyes narrowed at the goons before my eyes settle on the man with the bowler hat a cruel smirk crossing my lips.

"I'm sure Jashin would appreciate me sacrificing a cutie like you, but first I suppose I should take of the others first." I wink at the man causing him to recoil in shock or disgust I couldn't tell though I assumed it was disgust since I am covered in the blood of one of the others. Maybe if he hadn't broken my fucking headphones then maybe they would have survived. Granted that is a very slight maybe. I smirk as I disappear in a burst of speed bloody roses being left in my wake as I rip through the simple goons with ease blood covering me and my cloak, though it was a bit less obvious since my cloak is already a deep red. A wide maniac smile crosses my lips as I start laughing happily feeling my blood lust slowly overcoming me, I pant softly as I stop a few feet in front of the man with the bowler had the maniac grin still on my face as I stare up at his.

"What the fuck are you kid?..." his eyes didn't hold any fear nor hate only curiosity in them, it was strange to say the least… not even my old family was curious as to what I am. They were only fearful to what I had become, I clench my jaw as I continue to look up into his eyes a small smirk working its way onto my face now.

"Me? I'm an immortal." I say with a confident smirk on my lips now trying to forget my earlier sentiment that I was dealing with, as this situation would probably require my full attention. And of course I was right as the man quickly swung his cane toward my head forcing me to dodge back away from him with my eyes narrowed. I took a second to recover myself from the sudden attack then I blitzed toward him my scythe swinging toward his head, which he blocked unsurprisingly enough. I growled under my breath as I see the cock smirk that he's giving me causing my next few swings to hold more power behind them but I still found them being blocked or dodged by the man still. Great nice to know that I'll have to resort to this, I disappear in a burst of roses blitzing toward the man, thankfully he seemed surprised enough by my sudden increase in speed as I actually managed to get a cut in on him granted it wasn't very deep since his aura protected him for the most but it was deep enough for me to draw blood onto my scythe.

He simply raised an eyebrow looking at me in surprise before he wiped the blood off of his cheek "Well I'll give you credit "Immortal" you actually managed to get a cut on me, though I doubt it'll do you much good." he said with his smug smirk still on his face, though instead of replying I simply roll my eyes and slowly lick his blood off of my blade causing a soft moan to escape my lips at the taste of it. I see his eyes narrowed at me as I cut my wrist letting out a flood of blood onto the ground below me, I smirk at him as I run my foot through the blood slowly drawing the symbol that Hidan had taught(1) me underneath me.

"I suppose I should apologize since I don't like using this against cuties but you call for it evidently. The names Ruby by the way, Ruby Jashin." I smile at him as my skin turns a pitch black color with a skull markings on my face with skeletal bone markings on my hands as well, I slowly pull out one of the stakes that I had made out of my cloak.

"Wait why the hell would you be sor- ahh" his question was quickly replaced by a scream of pain as I slam the stake into my own leg penetrating it all the way through, he looks down at his leg which shows the same injury in the same exact spot where my own is and he quickly dropped to his knees the muscle in his leg not being able to support him properly. It was one of the wondrous parts of this technique, it completely bypassed a person's aura to attack their body directly. I slowly pull the stake out of my leg a wide grin on my lips as I enjoy the pain that's coming from it as well as the mans groans and whimpers as he attempts to ignore the pain inflicted upon on him, though my giggle of amusement brought his attention toward me. I slowly drag the stake up my chest slowly till the tip of it is hovering over my heart causing his eyes to widen as he seems to realize that his life in in my hands. I see him clench his jaw as he looks up at me his green eyes looking into my silver ones a cruel smirk on my lips.

"N-now Ruby before you think doing that I have a proposition for you that I think you may enjoy." He looks at me few a few seconds, instead of responding I move the stake away from my heart for now, showing him that I'm waiting for him to continue. "If you work for me you can sacrifice or whatever the hell you do to whoever the hell you want, and I can train you to be better!" I could tell by the desperation in his voice that he figured I'd say no and just kill him regardless. But I hum in thought at the prospect of getting stronger, I lick my lips slowly as the markings as well as the symbol underneath me slowly fade away leaving me standing there with the stake.

"Well I suppose I'll work for you as long as you keep up your side of the bargain, if you don't well…" I hold up the end of one of the blades on my scythe showing some more blood on it still as a threat to him, I see his complexion pale a bit which gets a smirk out of me before I walk over to his downed form helping him to his feet slowly as a bullhead descends down upon both of us. "This'll be fun I can guarantee it." the maniac grin that crosses my lips only got me a look of concern from my new boss.

 **(Heyo everyone, this story is being added to my collection fic where I take either viewer requests or my own personal ideas, and make them either one shots or longer depending on the ideas behind them and how many people request a certain idea. So please either up your requests in the reviews or in my PMs. Anyway hope you enjoy!)**


	2. An even blonder brawler

**Spiritual Successor: An even blonder brawler**

 **(I don't own Naruto nor do I own RWBY, unfortunately their respective creators and companies own them)**

"I'd recommend you leave Blondy before you get hurt." The man behind the bar said to me, his name was Junior if I remembered correctly, it was actually rather annoying that he was trying kick me out of the bar before I could finish my drink, and before he could give me any info on Raven. But I couldn't respond immediately as I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, it wasn't that hard to see that either way I'd probably be fighting my way out of the bar regardless. A sigh escapes my lips as I feel my blood slowly start to warm some of my older personality showing through which in turn causes a wicked smirk to cross my lips.

"Well I must apologize then Junior, because this WAS a rather nice bar." I reply to him with my smirk growing slightly at his confused expression, instead of using my words as I've been instructed to do by both Tsunade and Summer so many times before. I simply raise my fist before slamming the bottom of it against the bar top completely shattering it as well as destroying a majority of the bar counter, causing the man's eyes to widen in what I could only assume to be fear. I quickly turn around in my stool catching one of the baseball bats that was being swung toward my head, I state at the unnamed grunt for a moment clearly unimpressed with his sneak attack. I then bring my hand forward flicking him in the chest which sends him flying across the entire room a slight crunching sound being heard the moment my finger touched his chest, that sudden sound caused a frown to cross my lips. Did the man really hire a bunch of grunts who didn't even have their aura unlocked?

"Great this went from fun to annoying…" I grumble to myself as I already knew that I'd have to hold back against these people, I rub my face as I look up at the rest of the grunts who seemed to be fear of me. I simply raised an eyebrow in a combination of both annoyance and amusement at their spinelessness, I suddenly stand up from the stool that I was sitting on scaring all of them. I hum in thought before I nod to myself, since I can't really fight them without the fear of killing them I may as well just scare the shit out of them. I narrow my eyes at them before I explode in a show of energy my irises red now as well as my hair dancing around behind me while I seemed to be covered in fire. I hear one of them whimper which almost causes me to drop my angry facade from my laughter, but before I could I take a step toward them stomping my foot on the ground firmly which causes a large crack in the floor to suddenly appear from where I stepped. Their reaction was almost instantaneous, as they all tripped over each other trying to put as much distance between me and them as quickly as possible.

I turn around to say something to Junior only to stop dead in my tracks as no one was standing there, I take a quick look around the surrounding area realizing that he had run away while I was "dealing" with his thugs, ' _Absolutely amazing, the fucker ran!'_ I thought to myself angrily, granted it was my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings rather then messing with the grunts. I sigh as I walk toward the entrance to the bar, I take a step outside only to gasp in shock as I watch a pair of twins ride off with my bike 'Bumblebee'.

"You fucking sluts! Get back here with my goddamn bike!" I scream out in anger at their retreating forms, it takes me a few minutes for my anger to subside. When it finally does I could hear my scroll going off in my pocket, my eyes widen slightly when I see the I.D of the caller… shit this is bad. The I.D simply read 'Summer Rose, a.k.a Best mom', I winced slightly as I watch it ring for a few seconds contemplating if I should answer or not. I sigh and open my scroll picking the call up. Almost immediately my ears are bombarded by the sound of Summ- my mother's voice.

"Yang where are you?" her voice was full of concern that much I could tell, and to be completely honest it was my fault for it for several reasons. One of which being that I had lied to her stating that I simply needed to go pick up some more dust rounds for 'Ember Celica', when in all reality I came to look for information about my actual mother, Raven Branwen, the woman who abandoned me with my father years ago. While I was bitter about the abandonment, it slowly turned more into a mild dislike for the woman, she can thank Summer for that evidently. She had helped me calm down about it throughout the years, by taking me in as if I was her born daughter. She even gave me my wonderous little sister… Ruby, but I sigh a bit as I look back down at my scroll. But before I could say anything she spoke up once again.

"You went looking for information on Raven didn't you?" my silence was a definite answer to her question, granted not that I'd be able to lie to her regardless. It was quite hard to lie to her about something that she was calling me out on.

"Yang…" I heard her sigh in what I could only assume to either be tiredness or disappointment for my reasoning, I wince slightly and look away from the scroll. "You can't keep doing this, I know you want to find out her reason for abandoning you. But disappearing and lying to me of all things isn't how you should do this… especially since you're going to Beacon soon, and you'll need to focus on that. Not Raven." I knew she was right honestly, it was a bit of a problem evidently. My wanting to know more about the whereabouts of Raven had lead me into a number of difficult situations that usually ended in a fight as well as quite a few enemies in the gangs and such around Vale, as well as it hurt my school work from time to time. Not all that much, but it was easily evident when I on one of those stints. But I quickly shake my head trying to get rid of those thoughts for now.

"Y-yeah I was… I'm sorry mom. I just really want to find her." I admitted to her as I sit down on the curb of the sidewalk a frown on my lips as I wait for her answer, it takes her a few moments before she answered me.

"Just come home Yang, we have somethings to talk about. Mainly involving your sister and beacon." She said then hung up before I could respond, I look down at my scroll for a few minutes before standing up from my spot on the curb. I knew that Summer hated that I did this from time to time, she knew that the abandonment of my actual mother bothered me still no matter how much she tried to make up for it. It has always been a sore spot for me, but… maybe Tsunade and Summer were right. Maybe I should just forget about Raven for the time being, maybe focusing on my life would be in best interest of me. I suppose it's something to think on throughout the next few weeks before Beacon, but I shake my head pushing those thoughts out of my head for a bit as I start making my way home.

 **(Ayy hope you all enjoy this next snippet that I finally got around to making, this one is obviously a Tsunade (Naruto) and Yang (RWBY obviously). Hope you all enjoy, and please give me some other ideas as this is also a viewer based ideas as well.)**


End file.
